buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Officer
The police officer is a tiny teddy bear with a blue car that works as a patrol officer for the police. She goes after Sonic in Sonic's Ticket and Eggman in Eggman is Evil. She also trains the Police Officer Trainee in Eggman is Evil. Use in Videos The Police Officer is used as a force for justice, similar to the Police Officer Trainee, and Knuckles in Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!. She steals people's thunder when they are speeding and breaking the law, reminding the audience that just because they are important doesn't mean they can break laws. Character The Police Officer speaks in a childish voice and acts childish overall. People who meet her point this out and question her credentials, which makes her very upset and will smack them. She is very determined to bring justice to all criminals regardless of who they are (she has no problem going after famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog). Even when Sonic drives off a cliff at the end of Sonic's Ticket, she finds a way to get to him and give him his ticket. Like many of the other female characters, she is temperamental and undyingly determined. And like the Genie and Tootie the Witch Doctor, she likes mystical and magical things (she used a magical basket to scale down the cliff to reach Sonic). She rarely portrays herself as a professional. She is somewhat of a hypocrite as she over-speeds in Eggman is Evil without putting on her sirens and lights. However, the laws in the SpinDashpro Universe are not alike the real worlds laws. Because of this, she might not actually be a hypocrite and may have the right to over-speed without putting on the siren and lights in their universe. Abilities and Skills The Police Officer has no special abilities. She does own things that aid in her police work. Police Car The officer's police car is a small blue van with blue and red lights above the windshield. It has a trunk in the back where she keeps her notepad and crayon to write out tickets. In the front she has her police radio that informs her of nearby crime to respond to. She can also use her car as a way to slam into a criminal to catch them. Magical Basket The officer has a magical basket she uses to scale down the cliff Sonic drove off in Sonic's Ticket (). The basket is able to carry her car. Not much is known about the magical basket, as Sonic didn't want to be bothered by her explanation of it. Friends Police Officer Trainee - She trains her in Eggman is Evil Enemies Sonic - He was speeding, resisted tickets and ran away multiple times from her Eggman - He was speeding and ran away from her and the trainee NBA Dog - The officer doesn't like people who break the law Anyone else who breaks the law Anyone who says she is too young to be an officer Likes Giving people tickets Imprisoning people Dislikes That she looks too young to be an officer Gallery Trivia * Female voice actor * One of the smallest characters in the SpinDashpro Universe * Has likely worked as a police officer for at least 3 years Appearances Sonic's Ticket Eggman is Evil The Police Officer's Home It is not known where the police officer livesCategory:Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Females